1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of an electronic device comprising a body and a connecting line, with the connecting line being provided with an electrical connector for electrical connection to another electronic device, such as a computer, and extending out from the body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, portable electronic devices, such as portable computers and portable information terminals, have been available.
Portable computers, taken as an example of electronic devices, are becoming thinner and smaller. One type of such portable computers comprises a body and a display portion provided with respect to the body.
Since such portable computers are becoming thinner, drives for driving an information recording medium, such as a floppy disk, cannot be built in the portable computers. Therefore, floppy disk drives or the like are formed outside the portable computers in the form of accessories which are connected to an external terminal of the body of the portable computers.
However, when such externally connecting electronic devices, such as floppy disk drives, having a body and a connecting line, are carried around, the connecting line and the connector of the connecting line extend freely out from body. Therefore, such externally connecting electronic devices are not easy to carry around and are troublesome to handle.
Accordingly, in order to overcome the above-described problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic device which is easy to carry around.
To this end, according to the present invention, there is provided an electronic device comprising a body and a connecting line, with the connecting line being provided with an electrical connector for electrical connection and extending out from the body. The body has a recess for removably retaining therein the connector of the connecting line by inserting the connector into the recess.
Therefore, according to the present invention, the body 2 has a recess for removably retaining therein the connector of the connecting line by inserting the connector into the recess.
Inserting the connector of the connecting line into the recess in the body, so that the connector does not extend freely from the body, makes the electronic device easier to carry around.